


Static

by Mykenzic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bottom Draco, Confused Harry, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Love, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Sharing a Bed, Smart Draco, Timeline What Timeline, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykenzic/pseuds/Mykenzic
Summary: Dear Ronald Weasley,It has come to  my attention that my father believes that you and your family are dirty blood traitors and I should never lower myself by talking to you or your family. I tend to make it a habit of not following my father’s orders, so would you like to be my friend?Draco Malfoy





	Static

Dear Ronald Weasley,

It has come to my attention that my father believes that you and your family are dirty blood traitors and I should never lower myself by talking to you or your family. I tend to make it a habit of not following my father’s orders, so would you like to be my friend? 

Draco Malfoy 

Eight year old Draco smiled, folded the letter in half, and gave it to his owl, Mutton, with orders to give it to Ronald Weasley. 

*

Breakfast at the Burrow was chaotic as ever when a fancy looking owl tapped on the window. Everyone paused, then went back to whatever it was they were doing before, assuming it was to Arthur. 

When Molly opened the window and the owl flew directly to Ron, whose face was full of bacon. Ron quickly grabbed the folded letter, which was more of a note, and gave the owl a toast crust. Mutton left through the still opened window with a hoot. 

“Well, “ Fred started,

“What does it say” George finished. 

Ron was confused. He thought all Malfoys’ were evil Death Eaters and stuck up jerks. “Draco Malfoy wants to be my friend?”

Molly snatched the note from Ron’s hand and read it, “... it seems he does.” She gave the letter to Arthur and soon it was passed around the table. “I suppose you would be in the same year when you get to Hogwarts, wouldn't you? Do you want to be his friend, Ron? You don't have to, but if you do don't get to attached. Never know what they’re planning.”

Ron nodded, not really paying attention. He had never had a friend before! Sure, Fred and George and Charlie and Bill and the others were okay, even Ginny, but they were siblings which doesn't sound as cool as being friends with someone new. 

“Yes, Mom. Can I borrow Pigwidgeon? I want to write back as soon as I can.” Ron asked, already thinking about what he was going to write.  
Molly rolled her eyes, he didn't listen to a word I just said, she thought, but nodded her approval anyway. 

*

The boys wrote about all sorts of things for the next 3 years, becoming close friends. Even though Ron was a Cannons fan. They wrote about their home life, their dreams for the future, and so much more. They were the best of friends. 

Dear Ron, 

I got my Hogwarts letter in the mail today! Have you gotten yours? Anyway, I was thinking, that I’ll get skinned if my father knows that we are friends. (I love disobeying my father, but only when he doesn't know I'm disobeying him.) So, I came up with a plan. We will ‘run’ into each other one the train and insult each other, so no one thinks we are friends.making it very public and continue to make fun of each other when in other people’s presence. I wish it didn't have to be like this but Vince and Greg (the idiot giants that my father makes me hang out with) are supposed to be my shadows during school. I’m so sorry it has to be like this but when they are away we can hang out like we’ve been talking about for ages now. Can't wait to actually see you! Tell me what you think of my plan? 

Your Best (and only) Friend Draco  
~  
Dear Draco, 

I think that's brilliant! We’ll make a game out of it! Sad that we can't actually hang out all the time like we wanted :( I told Fred and George and they think it's a great prank! Fool the entire school we will! I did get my Hogwarts letter and I’m so excited! When are you going to Diagon Alley? 

Your Best (and only) Friend besides the house elves, Ron

Draco was getting his robes done, when the scruffy looking boy began to talk to him 

“So, you going to Hogwarts?” Scruffy asked.

Obviously, why else would Draco get black robes that were so not in style right now? Unfortunately, Hogwarts demanded school style robes that had an unflattering cut and the material wasn't even cashmere. What a shame.  
“Yes, I hope I'm going to be sorted into Slytherin, just like my parents.” Draco didn't know his voice could contain that much sarcasm. “It's the best house.” 

Not that there was anything wrong with Slytherin, is just that that is the house his father wanted him to be sorted in and it was in the dungeons. The dungeons just sounded gross and cold and mildewy. Draco did not want to live there for seven years. 

“Oh? I might want to be in Slytherin then, too.” Scruffy said.

Draco shook his head. “Definitely not for you. You belong in Gryffindor. I can tell. Let me guess, you're brave, honest, and wouldn't mind fighting a dragon or a three headed dog, just for the sense of adventure. Though, with your eyes, Slytherin would be the most aesthetically pleasing.” 

Scruffy looked confused. 

“Mister Malfoy, your fitting is done. You are good to go.” Madame Malkin said.

Draco waved at Scruffy as he left the robe shop. 

Harry Potter was perplexed. He had never met a boy like that and he kinda wanted to know more about him. 

*

Thing 1 and Thing 2 were following Draco around the train as he looked for Ron. Not that they knew that, of course. Draco didn't know that Ron was currently talking to Harry Potter and the plan was so far from his mind that he completely forgot about it. But it was Harry freaking Potter, who could blame him?

“Ron, do you know anyone by the last name Malfoy? I met him at Madame Malkins and he seemed okay. Do you think he would want to be friends with us?” Harry asked, thinking of the small white haired boy and the odd conversation he had with him. 

Ron nearly did a spit take at the mention of Draco. Bloody hell! He forgot all about their plan! “Yeah, his first name is Draco. Let's go find him. But first, I gotta tell you something about Draco Malfoy.” 

Ron told Harry all about the letters they had been sending each other since they were eight and about Draco’s dad and their plan. “So, he’s not really a giant git, but he’s going to act like one so his dad doesn't beat him with his cane.” Ron finished with a nod.

*

“Hand me down clothes, red hair, and freckles, you must be a Weasley.” Draco said, trying not to smile at his friend. Goyle and Crabbe laughed. 

“Oh, shove it Malfoy, at least my father isn't a Death Eater!” Ron responded also trying not to smile. Fred and George were watching with glee, happy that the plan was unfolding nicely.

They traded insults for a while, until they felt that they were going to laugh and give away the plan.


End file.
